Tsutsumi Tomo
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A popular player with a fan club for his magnificent plays and fresh looks."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"His slick technique and elegant looks have earned him his own fan club."'' Aparência Tsutsumi tem pele clara e tem altura normal. Ele tem longos cabelos fúcsia e olhos castanhos. Enredo Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 41 com o resto de sua equipe. Sua equipe lutou contra Raimon nas finais. Ele foi visto selando os passes de Raimon. No final do episódio, o placar foi empatado com 1-1 devido a Kurosaki marcando um ponto com Ballista Shot para Seidouzan e Tsurugi marcando um ponto com Death Drop , que Shoot Break não poderia parar, por Raimon. No episódio 42 , ele perdeu a bola quando Kirino usou o The Mist . No final do primeiro tempo, o placar foi empatado novamente com 2 a 2 devido a Kurosaki soltar seu Keshin e marcar o segundo ponto com Bakunetsu Storm, enquanto Nishiki também liberou seu Keshin e marcou o segundo ponto para Raimon com Bushin Renzan . Ele não apareceu no segundo tempo porque Seidouzan foi transferido com Dragonlink para derrotar Raimon. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Tsutsumi, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Treinador de Nekketsu no Oshie (ensinamento de um treinador de sangue de sangue, retirado aleatoriamente de Seidouzan na rota de taisen de Furukabu ) *'Item' : Spray Seidouzan *'Item' : Sapatos Kaen (Sapatos Kaen) *'Item' : Brometo Depois disso, ele pode ser recrutado para uma quantidade de 2800 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Tsutsumi, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Holy Bowl (tigela de chá sagrado, caída aleatoriamente de Zeus na rota de taisen de Fuyukai Suguru ) *'Tópico' : Popular Boy (Tópico do Mote Boy) Depois disso, ele pode ser recrutado por uma quantia de 1400 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Tsutsumi, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Moeda' : 1 azul (青 1) *'Item' : Holy Bowl (tigela de chá sagrado, retirada aleatoriamente de Face Painters na rota de taisen direita de Kisaragi Mako ) *'Foto' : Estátua da Deusa do Futebol (Foto da Estátua do Futebol, tirada na entrada da estação de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Minor Celebrity (Um tópico de pequena celebridade, obtido no centro de jogo de Inazuma Town ) *'Tópico' : Narcisista (O tópico narcisista, obtido no estacionamento de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 134 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Technique': 92 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 114 *'Freedom': 91 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 51 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 87 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 51 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 230 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Atiradores Longos' *'Chuvas de Sombra' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Cabelos carmesim' Trivialidades *O modelo de Tsutsumi é usado quando Mixi Maxing Kariya Masaki com Kiyama Hiroto . *Seu nome dub, Tet Aqua, é baseado em Tethys, a mãe Titã dos rios. Navegação